


The Best Offense is a Good Defense

by CaptainAsteria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake Dating for English Project, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Multi, OC is Yaku's Cousin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School Project, School Romance, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, study abroad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAsteria/pseuds/CaptainAsteria
Summary: After studying abroad in the United States for a year, Seiri Yaku returns back to Nekoma High for her last year of high school. Having played volleyball for the last several years, she wanted to take this last year easy and get caught up with the school’s curriculum to prepare for the universities’ entrance exams. However, her cousin has different plans for her. What was meant to be a harmless club activity turns to be something more between her and a certain Nekoma captain.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 108
Collections: oc self insertSI





	1. Family Dinner Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bump, Set, Spike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741778) by [Piggycats_be_mooing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggycats_be_mooing/pseuds/Piggycats_be_mooing). 



> There are going to be mistakes, and I apologize for that, but it's also the world of fan fiction writing. I don't normally write these sorts of things, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

To Seiri, the trip back to Japan felt longer than it did when she traveled to America. It might have to do with the fact that she was excited to return back home, or simply because of the time differences and how she left the Chicago airport about one in the morning. 

Before she had boarded the plane, she had texted her parents to let them know. However, because of their personalities and demanding jobs, she wasn’t expecting a reply back. Imagine her surprise when the phone in her pocket buzzed with a text notification. 

_Dad: Okay. Family dinner with cousin Morisuke and company at 06:00 pm. Dress nicely._

Reading his brief reply, she couldn’t help but bite her bottom lip in slight annoyance at the curtness. She knew not to expect any empathy or anything, but it has been a year since they last saw each other. With the phone back in her pocket, it wasn’t that much longer before her flight number was called for them to board. 

**\-- HOURS LATER --**

Back at Nekoma High, the sound of a whistle echoed throughout the gym, indicating the end of practice. 

“Round up!” Naoi’s voice called out to the group. The sounds of shoes scuffling against the gym floor followed their coach’s call as they stood in front of him and Coach Nekomata. 

“This season is looking off to a good start, but there’s always room for improvement. Remember, connection is everything and that stems from practicing your receives.” He said. 

With his arms laced behind his back, Coach Nekomata inputs his own two cents, “So long as we can keep the ball in play, we still have a chance, just remember. The InterHigh tournament is in a couple of months, but the time will pass by in a blink of an eye. Only way to get better is to practice, practice, and practice. Other than that, good work today and don’t forget to do stretches.” A nod of acknowledgement is given the boys’ way before both coaches make their way out of the gym. 

“You heard Coach. Stretches!” Shouted their captain. A loud chorus of _yes_ ’s answered back as they proceeded to do so. 

Shortly after the boys’ cool down exercises and cleaning the gym up thereafter, they were in their club room, changing back into their street clothes.

“Hey, Yaku, wanna come out and eat with us tonight? It’ll just be a small get together with some of us from the volleyball club,” asked Kai who was gathering his belongings. 

Yaku gave the vice-captain an apologetic look, as he was already dressed. “Sorry, Kai. I would, but I have a family dinner to attend tonight.” He said with a cheerful smile on his face. 

Kai nodded his head in understanding. “It’s fine. Maybe next time.” 

“Why couldn’t you of invited some girls too, Kai!” A voice exclaimed aloud in exaggerated despair. 

“Maybe because you’d scare them off anyways?” Quipped their captain nonchalantly as he pulled the black sweater vest over his head. 

Yamamoto, who was shirtless at the moment, shot Kuroo a disgruntled look. “You take that back, Kuroo! I’ll have you know, girls can stand my presence.” 

“Two-dimensional girls from the games you play don’t count, Tora.” Remarked Kenma offhandedly, who was putting on his blazer. 

A few snickers of amusement erupted from some of the guys. Yamamoto, with cheeks slightly flushed, motioned for Kenma to stop talking. “K-Kenma! You said you wouldn’t say anything about it!” 

“I did no such thing.” He replied back.

Yaku was already on his way out the club room door, his hand waving behind him. “Good work today.” He called out before closing the door behind him. 

“Did anyone else realize that something is up with Yaku today?” Questioned Yamamoto, a look of slight puzzlement on his face. “He was the first to leave the room and finished getting ready a lot faster than usual.” 

“He did say he has family dinner, but who knows?” Kai commented before he too started to make his way towards the door. “I’ll see you guys in a bit. Good work today.”

The guys replied back with various _good work_ answers as they watched him leave the room. Soon after, the rest of the guys left the room to bid some time until they were to meet at the designated restaurant. 

**\-- --**

Seiri arrived at the restaurant five minutes early, a habit engrained from early on. However, she was surprised to be the first one there when she checked in for their table, as her parents were usually there before her, regardless if they were the ones invited or hosting the event. That should have been the first sign that something was off. 

Knowing how strict her father was for dress code, she made sure to dress appropriately with her time constraints. She eventually settled on a white blouse with a black bowtie, black pencil skirt, nude strap pumps, and a black blazer that was draped over her shoulders. As for her hair, she settled for the natural waves that her long, dark brown hair gave. 

She took her seat, patiently waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. Right at six o’clock, a waitress brought over three more people, also dressed in semi-formal wear, to the table. At their arrival, Seiri couldn’t help but smile unconsciously, genuinely glad to see them. 

One was an older man with gray streaks apparent in his brown hair, the corners of his eyes crinkling in a smile. The other was an older woman with gentle brown eyes. And lastly, a younger male, about her age with light brown hair, who had a calm and collected expression. However, it broke off when he saw her, a grin forming on his face. 

The younger male couldn’t contain his excitement as he raced over to her now standing figure, giving her a tight hug once he was close enough. Of course, Seiri returned it with the same level of enthusiasm. 

“Mori! It’s so good to see you! How have you been?” Seiri asked in delight, calling him by his childhood nickname. With some space between them, it was apparent that she grew just a bit within the past year. However, she refused to mention anything about height, knowing how sensitive he can be about it. Standing next to him, she was only a couple of inches taller, even though he was the older cousin between the both of them.

“It’s been sometime, Seiri. I’ve been well enough. Everything is pretty much the same before you left. But look at you! You look more confident and happy. You have some sort of happy glow around you.” Morisuke’s eyes narrowed to slits. “Don’t tell me it’s because of a guy or anything, otherwise we’re about to have issues.” 

Out of all her relatives, Morisuke and his family were the only ones that she could feel entirely comfortable with. Growing up, the two of them were pretty close, even going to the same high school before she studied abroad. “Pft, please. If I had the time to pursue a guy, it’d be better spent going towards my education, don’t you think?” 

“That’s what I like to hear from someone I consider as a daughter,” boomed a deep voice. The two of them turned their attention to the speaker as they made their arrival at the table. 

“Uncle, Aunty! It’s so good to see you guys too!” It doesn’t take long for more hugs to be distributed around the group before they eventually take their seats. Still, it was surprising that her parents hadn’t made it yet.

Anxiously, she surveyed the area for a familiar set of people, unsure as to what was making her parents show up late. Seeing her look of confusion, her uncle offers her a small, sympathetic look. “They didn’t tell you yet, huh?”

The confused look is directed the uncle’s way. “I actually met your father on my way out of the office as he was going up. There was an issue with the data on the computers so he had to stay behind tonight and get it resolved.”

“As for your mother,” her aunt murmurs softly, “there was an emergency operation that needed to be done so they called her back in to work.” 

“Oh…” Seiri tried to not let her disappointment show. While her relationship with her parents wasn’t the best, she was still looking forward to seeing them after being gone for a year. 

Like her uncle, her father worked in the same company building. However, her father was the Vice President while her uncle was the Chief Financial Officer. It was also another reason why their two families were particularly close. As for her mother, she was an orthopedic surgeon at a renowned hospital. 

A forced, fake smile is plastered on her face. “Well, it can’t be helped. It’s their jobs.”

Her relatives could tell how disappointed she was, but decided not to comment. Instead, they tried to redirect the conversation as to her time in the US. 

Once their order was placed and was brought out, conversation starts up again. “So, how was your time in the United States?” 

“Oh, it was fun! Well, fun, but difficult at the same time. English can be confusing sometimes, but it was interesting as I tried to enhance my language skills.” She said, slightly embarrassed. 

“Isn’t that what you’re trying to go to school for?” Morisuke asked with a tilt of his head. 

She gives him a nod of affirmation. “That, and orthopedic sports medicine. I love volleyball, but playing professionally, it’s not for me. At least with this, I get to help people within the sports field continue their passion for playing it.”

Her aunt nodded her head in understanding. “That’s admirable of you. With your degree, you’ll be able to help this numbskull if he ever gets injured while playing professionally.”

“Mom!” Mori exclaimed, the flush of his cheeks giving away his embarrassment. He coughs a couple of times to get his bearing back. “Speaking of volleyball, what do you plan to do?” 

“Honestly… I was going to call it quits this year. Now that it’s our final year, and I was expanding my education in another country, I thought it would be best to just focus on my academics. The education system here and in the US is very different.” She said casually, digging into her plate. 

Her cousin couldn’t help but drop his silverware onto his plate, the _clang_ of it echoing around their table. “Morisuke!” His mother hissed. He ignored her, a look of dumbfoundedness on his face at her statement. 

He abruptly slams his hands onto the table and stands up from his seat. The sound of a chair scraping against the floor caused a bit of noise as other patrons of the restaurant looked to their table. “You can’t quit! If you love volleyball as you said, you shouldn’t have to give it up! It’s our last year. We won’t get another chance to make it to Nationals once we’re done with high school.” To see her cousin’s normally calm disposition take an abrupt change caused her to stare wide-eyed in shock at him. “Plus, you’re ranked in the top five as an opposite hitter for this country! Why would you give it up so easily?”

A sudden cough interrupts his tirade. His father gives him a raised eyebrow look and Mori meekly settles back into his seat murmuring a quiet _sorry_ . Seiri smiles ruefully at him. “I’m glad to see that you’re still passionate about volleyball as ever. And I _was_ in the top five, before I left the country. It’s in the past.” 

He scoffs at her explanation. “I know you were playing volleyball in the States. I’ve seen your games. You were playing seriously then as you did before. Even though you were playing in another country for the year, your ranking here is still the same since you played on the national level.” 

She couldn’t refute it even if she wanted to. “Maybe I just want to focus on my school and education before I start living in the real world.” 

He sighed softly to himself, giving her a sympathetic look. “Even so, if you love volleyball, that’s still a good enough reason to still play, or at least be involved in it one way or another.” Suddenly, his face lights up. “Fine, if you don’t want to play, how about you help manage my team then? The girl’s team already has two managers. You wouldn’t have to tire yourself out physically, but you’ll be taking part in the sport.”

She couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at his idea. “At least try it out on a temporary basis. If you still don’t want to do it, then you can quit.” 

Seiri’s mouth opened up to reject when it closed just as quickly. While it wasn’t her first option, he did list valid reasons for her to try. Plus, his puppy dog expression that he was giving her made it difficult to outright deny his proposition. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll try it out, _only_ if Coach Nekomata says it’s fine.” She replied back moodily, once again digging forcefully into her food. 

With her attention elsewhere, she didn’t hear the pent up breath that was released that her relatives were holding in throughout the kids’ conversation. They knew that Seiri had been playing volleyball just as long as Morisuke did, and the time that they spent together playing, they knew she loved it just as much as their son did. 

The rest of dinner passed by quickly. Her aunt and uncle departed ways with them outside the restaurant with the excuse of other engagements. So Mori was tasked with the job of escorting her home since she lived not too far from them. 

After they got off the train, the atmosphere between the two cousins went back to its friendly and comfortable way. They laughed and joked about the latest news of each other’s lives. Even though they lived not too far from each other, Seiri’s place was the one that was further in relation to school and from where they were coming from. 

She felt bad that he was going out of his way to walk her back home when his place was the first one that they came across. However, he refused to let her walk back in the dark by herself, even if she could handle herself, so she begrudgingly allowed him to do so for the sake of his conscientious. 

What the pair didn’t know was that several sets of cat-like eyes had been following them since they got off the train station. 


	2. Old and New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiri's First Day; Meeting Old and New Faces; The Boys' Team Are Nosy Lil' Shits xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best with research, but there will be mistakes. As always though, don't mind it too much and enjoy!

Ever since Seiri got into high school, she had grown a couple of inches, now standing at 171cm tall. She was glad that her mother had the foresight to get her a new uniform one size up from the one she got her first year as it fitted better.

A part of her missed dressing in casual clothes for school like she did in America. She didn’t have to dress like the other students and her clothes were a form of expressed individuality. However, growing up in a society where uniforms were the norm for schools, it was easier and cheaper to do. 

Standing in front of her long mirror, Seiri took in the familiar uniform on her: the white top with a matching collar that was accompanied with the red bow, a dark skirt, black knee-high socks, a black sweater vest, and the dark blue blazer over it all. To keep it simple, her long, dark brown hair was left in its natural waves over her shoulder. Satisfied that everything was in place of her appearance, she hurried out of her bedroom, snatching her grey messenger bag from off the floor on her way out. 

Granted it was just a bit before 7:00am, but the silence of the house was something that she was used to. With how hectic her mother’s work schedule is, chances were that she was already at work while her father was still asleep since he didn’t have to be up until after Seiri had already left for school. 

Heading to the immaculate kitchen, she popped two slices of bread into the toaster. While waiting for it, she also starts up the coffee machine for her father, as it was a habit engrained by her mother. 

Shortly after, Seiri is out the door, headed to her cousin’s place. 

Right on the dot at 7:15am, a familiar figure dressed in the male uniform of Nekoma leaves his front door, stopping just outside his gate in surprise at seeing Seiri already waiting.

She waved a hand in greeting, “Good morning! Glad to see that you stuck to your routine.” Before she got to his place, she had easily demolished the two slices of toast.

“What would you have done if I had changed it up?” Morisuke asked, the gate closing resoundly behind him. 

“If you weren’t out here by 7:15am, I was going to leave you,” she replied back nonchalantly, heading in the direction of the same train station from last night. 

Morisuke folded his arms against his chest. “Rude,” he muttered softly to her retreating back.

“This rude person has ears, ya know! All I hear is your mouth moving, not your feet!” She called back over her shoulder, a hint of laughter in her tone. 

Childishly, he couldn’t help but stick his tongue out in retaliation before he jogged after her. 

**\----**

“Man, I forgot how brutal taking the train was to school everyday here.” Seiri mentioned to her companion. 

Morisuke raised an eyebrow at her statement. Having gone to school all his life in Japan, this was normal. “How was the commute back in America?”

“Well, I had to take the bus every morning, but I didn’t usually have to leave the house as early as we do here, nor was it as crowded since lots of families own cars for personal transportation.” She commented. Life in the States was a lot different from how they were here. “However, we started school an hour earlier, so I guess it was an even trade-off.” 

As they walked the rest of the way to the school, more and more students wearing the Nekoma uniform followed along the same path. There were times throughout their conversations that Seiri would look around at the other students, trying to see if she recognized any of them. 

At one point, she thought there were a couple of eyes on her and Morisuke behind her. However, when she turned back to look, she thought she saw a flash of black and yellow disappear amongst the students. She couldn’t be sure if her eyes were just playing tricks and she was seeing things that weren’t there. 

“Seiri?” Morisuke’s voice penetrated her concentration, startling her out from her surveillance. “You okay?”

“Hm? Oh, yes. I thought I saw something, but I’m not sure,” she started. “What’s up?”

“I was trying to say that we could meet up at the gym right before practice starts,” he stated, slightly concerned at her behavior. 

“Yes, that’s fine!” She hurriedly replied back.

After they changed their shoes at their lockers, they both went to their homeroom, which was located on the third floor. Morisuke went to 3-3 while she went to 3-5. 

Stepping into the familiar classroom, she was glad to see that the seat she had occupied the first year was still vacant. Unfortunately, it was in the back due to the homeroom teacher assigning seats alphabetically. If the homeroom teacher was anything like how they were before, chances were, they’d still have assigned seats. 

Hanging her bag on the side of the desk, she took her seat for literally one second before two individuals practically jumped onto her desk, calling out her name. 

Seiri’s eyes widened in surprise before she was engulfed in a big hug, which she awkwardly tried to return. “T-Takuma, Shizuka! It’s good to see you guys.”

“Seiri! It’s been too long! You didn’t contact us as much since you left,” complained Shibata Shizuka, a close friend. Unlike Seiri, Shizuka was a couple inches shorter, had green eyes and her hair styled into a short bob, which made it easier for her when she played on the girls’ volleyball team as the libero. 

“A phone call at least once a week would have been nice,” retorted Oda Takuma, another close friend. His white, spiky hair was a stark contrast to his blue eyes, a combination that infatuated many of their female classmates. It was also evident during his soccer matches whenever he scored a point that the cheering section got louder. 

At their light lecture, she gave them a sheepishly smile. “Sorry, sorry. I’ll remember it for next time.” 

The three friends engaged in eager conversation until a loud exclamation at the door caught their attention. 

“Geh! Kuroo-san, it’s her! She’s the-umph!” Seiri was startled to see that the trio at the door were staring at her. 

The one who she assumed to have spoken was an individual who looked to have an intimidating presence with his short, thick eyebrows and blond mohawk. The one who was covering his mouth was a shorter male with blond hair and black roots that appeared to have an unsteady posture, as he was holding a portable game in his other hand. The third individual was the tallest with black, spiky hair and a lean, but muscular frame who facepalmed himself at his companion’s words. The one thing that stood out to her though was how all three sported cat-like eyes that seemed to watch her intently. 

Seiri, Takuma, and Shizuka looked at each other before Seiri stood up from her seat. “Um, excuse me! Are you talking about-”

Now that the trio at the door was garnering some attention, the shorter, blonde male grabbed the guy with the mohawk by the back of his blazer and sped out of sight, leaving the other guy there all by himself. 

“-me?...” She finished, unsure as to what exactly happened. Both Takuma and Shizuka shrugged their shoulders at Seiri’s look of confusion. 

The tall guy gave the classroom a one-handed apology sign before he made his way to a seat towards the middle of the room. She was surprised that his seat wasn’t too far from hers. She was about to head on over to his desk when the school bell rang, and entered the homeroom teacher. 

Looked like her questions would have to wait until later. _Kuroo-san, huh?_

**\----**

Once lunch period came, she wanted to talk to Kuroo-san, except he made a swift exit out the door with his lunch. She knew she should just leave it be. It wouldn’t be the first time that she’s been talked about behind her back, and gossip was just a normal thing in high school. However, she was curious as to how they knew her. She had just returned from her study abroad so it’s not like she had time to make a fool of herself yet. 

Once her lunch was finished, she excused herself from the group lunch with Takuma and Shizuka. As she was leaving her seat, she noticed something gleam on her friends’ wrist before it disappeared under their blazers. A small tidbit that made her smile as she walked out of the classroom and to the nearest vending machine. 

The hallways of each floor were more crowded than usual with students trying to recruit more people to join their clubs. Since it was the first day of school, the first-years were greatly encouraged to join a club. With the third-years leaving after this year, they wanted to try and recruit as many people as they could.

The nearest vending machine was located just outside the building she was in. There were several different drinks to choose from, but the one that she loved the most was the classic milk tea that came in a plastic bottle. Unlike others she knew, she was more of a tea than a coffee drinker. 

With the drink in hand, and having some time left before she had to return to the classroom, she wanted to spend it outside in the nice weather. Just as she was looking for a place to sit, she heard a loud voice shout out from across the yard, “Look out!”

To her right, a stray volleyball was hurtling in the direction of a group of female first-years as three male students tried to rush after it. Unfortunately, the girls didn’t hear at first, as they were too busy chatting amongst themselves.

Seiri didn’t comprehend what her body was doing until it was already over: the sound of a ball slapping against skin echoed in the small area. 

The three boys came to an abrupt halt as the volleyball that went ricocheting away was returned perfectly back to the tall, spiky, brown hair boy who caught it in surprise. The look of serious concentration on the female student who received and returned the ball surprised the boys even more. 

The girls themselves were surprised too to be saved from a stray, flying ball.

The sound of a plastic bottle crashing against the concrete floor broke the silence. 

“T-thank you!”

“Thanks!” 

“That was awesome!”

“Great receive!”

Various compliments and thanks bombarded the former volleyball player as she got out from the receive position. Embarrassed, she tried to downplay her action amongst the adoring group. 

Unbeknownst to her, two cat-like gazes had seen the whole thing out the window from the second floor. 

“Isn’t that-” started Kenma.

“Mhm,” answered Kuroo. A small smirk appeared on his face. “Yaku has some explaining to do.” Kenma watched Kuroo with a dispassionate look before returning his attention to the group outside. Even though he didn’t say anything, he too was surprised at the girl’s fast reflexes and perfect receive. 

**\----**

Since Morisuke had a meeting with Seiri before practice started, he was the first to the club room. Just as he was finished changing, the rest of the team piled in. Greetings were made, but the mood of the room dropped a few degrees, at least to Morisuke. 

As the other guys started to change into their practice clothes, Kuroo was the first one to start the interrogation. “So, Yaku, wanna explain where you were last night?”

“I told you guys, I had family dinner,” he answered, albeit in a confused tone. “What’s going on?”

“So you didn’t ditch the guys to go have dinner with your girlfriend or anything, right?” Yamamoto asked.

“Girlfriend? What, no! I don’t have one.” 

Kenma expressionlessly added, “We saw you walking a girl home last night and walking with her to school today.”

Yamamoto nodded his head vigorously in agreement. “You can’t deny her existence! She’s even in Kuroo-san’s class!” 

Realization finally dawned on Yaku as to whom the ‘she’ they were talking about. He couldn’t help but burst out in laughter at the absurdity of it all. 

“We’re not mad,” commented Kai. “If you’d of told us you had a pretty girlfriend waiting for you, we would have been more understanding.” 

“You guys are nosy little shi- cats.” Yaku corrected himself. He faced the team with an amused grin. “As I said before, I don’t have a girlfriend. That girl is my cousin.”

_“What?!”_


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions; New Members; Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, enjoy!

Nekoma High has two gyms, one track field with a soccer field in the middle of it, and one baseball field. Gymnasium #1 was reserved for the boys’ volleyball club while Gymnasium #2 was shared between the girls’ volleyball team and the boys’ basketball team. Nekoma also has a girls and boys’ soccer club, boys’ tennis club, and boys’ baseball club. 

After the final bell rang, Seiri was already waiting inside Gymnasium #1 for Morisuke, Coach Nekomata, and the boys’ captain. Like her cousin, she too changed from her school uniform to practice attire: white athletic shoes, black track pants over black athletic shorts, a red t-shirt, and a red jacket with black details. It wasn’t official clothing from the school, but it still supported the school’s colors nonetheless. 

She didn’t have to wait long before one of the three individuals showed up. To her surprise though, it just happened to be Coach Nekomata and Coach Naoi, the latter looking a bit surprised at her presence.

“Hello, Coach Nekomata, Coach Naoi!” She greeted them politely once she made her way over to them. 

“Hello,” returned Coach Naoi. “Can we help you with something?”

“I’m-” she started.

“Yaku Seiri?” asked Coach Nekomata with a mischievous expression.

Both Seiri and Naoi looked at Nekomata in shock at knowing her identity.

“Y-yes. How did you know?”

At her admission, Nekomata’s booming laughter reverberated around the gym. “Coach Minsei often talked about you. She was disappointed about your study abroad trip and how you ended up playing nationally in the United States last year. It’s a shame you guys lost though.”

Seiri had no comment in regards to Coach Minsei so she gave Nekomata a sheepish smile to hide her discomfort. 

“But anywho,” he continued, “what can I help you with?”

Seiri was a bit nervous about the whole situation. She didn’t know how to exactly respond to his question. It’s not like she was joining on as a real manager, hence her lack of application to the club captain. But she didn’t know the best way to start off this conversation. 

“She’s joining the team as a manager! A temporary one though!” A loud voice shouted from the gym entrance. All three turned to see Yaku standing in the doorway, panting from his run all the way from the club room. 

At his appearance, Seiri shot him a thankful look at the interruption. 

With quick strides, he closed the distance. “I invited her to join on as a manager since she won’t be playing for the girls’ volleyball. However, she was concerned about her academics, so I insisted on joining as a trial manager. If she likes it, she’ll be the official manager. If she doesn’t or becomes too overwhelmed, she’s free to leave, no harm done.” 

Nekomata regarded Seiri with a contemplative eye for a few seconds before he spoke, “I don’t see why not. It’s been a couple of years since this team last had a manager. If anything, this works out better since she already has experience working with managers from before.”

A smile on his face, he turned to face Seiri, “You just might be able to help change them too. I look forward to working with you.” 

She gave both the coaches a quick bow, surprised at how the situation went. “I look forward to working with you as well!”

The sound of distant voices could be heard from outside the gym. Moments later, the rest of the volleyball team walked into the gym. Upon recognizing a few of the faces, her eyes widened at the unexpectedness.

“What are the odds of meeting like this?” She asked aloud, a sly grin on her face. Looks like she didn’t have to hunt for Kuroo-san this time. 

At the sight of her, the three from before stopped abruptly in their tracks. “Ya~hoo! Remember me?” She cheekily asked. 

“Geh! Kuroo-san, it’s her! She’s-umph!” Once again, a hand covered Mohawk Guy’s mouth. 

“Yes, Yamamoto, I can see it’s her,” replied Kuroo in amusement. 

Pudding Head asked in a deadpan manner, “But why is she here?”

“She’s your new manager. At least for now,” answered Nekomata, a look of playful mischievousness on his face. 

“Oh,” Pudding Head said.

Yamamoto stuttered, “M-m-manager?! We have a female manager now?!”

“A manager? That’s great,” exclaimed the guy with the buzzcut hair.

The last, but silent guy gave Seiri a look of appraisal before using both of his hands in a thumbs-up sign.

Kuroo just had an eyebrow raised at the sudden announcement, several different thoughts racing through his mind.

Now that she had the boys’ attention, a bow was performed in their direction. “Hello. My name is Yaku Seiri, Morisuke’s cousin. I am also a third year and the temporary manager until otherwise. I look forward to working with you.” 

“Why temporary?” asked Kuroo. 

“Because I have my reasons,” she answered back, an eyebrow raised in his direction challenging him to ask her again. 

He replied back with a sly grin of his own. Seemed like their new, temporary manager had some fire to her. He was curious to see how high he could fan the flames before the pot cracked. 

Pudding Head’s gaze switched back and forth between Kuroo and the manager, silently observing the tension. 

“I think the rest of the introductions are in order then,” Yaku said as he gave the guys a pointed look. “I’ll start. As you already know, I’m Yaku Morisuke. A third year as well and I play libero.”

A hand, belonging to the buzzcut guy, started up in the air to start next. “I’m Kai Nobuyuki, vice-captain, a third year student and I play wing spiker.” 

Mohawk Guy tried to initiate an intimidating look, but it faltered when Seiri met his gaze head on. “Y-Yamamoto Taketora. I’m a second year and the ace of Nekoma!”

“Kozume Kenma. Second year. Setter,” answered Pudding Head. 

Gesturing to the last, silent guy, Kenma said on his behalf, “Fukunaga Shouhei. Second year. Wing spiker.” Fukunaga waved to Seiri as she waved back. 

“And last, but not least,” pointing dramatically to himself, “Kuroo Tetsurou. Nekoma’s captain, also a third year, as you know, and I play middle blocker.”

Once again, she gave the group a bow. “A pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with you guys.” 

“Us as well, Yaku-san,” replied Kai, offering her a bright smile.

At the mention of her surname, she remembered the second thing she needed to address. “Oh, since there’s two Yaku here, you can use my first name to address me. I’m fine with it.” 

“Seiri-san, for your first duty as temporary manager, I’m giving this to you.” Four club applications were handed to her by Kuroo, which she took automatically, looking it over. He waited for her to ask the question when she surprised him by nodding her head and putting the papers into her pocket.

“I’ll get the jackets ordered for them then. Any other responsibilities you want to hand off to me at the moment?” Kuroo couldn’t help the raised eyebrow at how quick she was, which only intrigued him more about her. Regardless, he shook his head at her question. 

“Good. Now that everything is settled-” Distant voices were heard from outside the gym, as a moment later, a knock echoed from the door as it was then slowly opened. 

Four male students, still in their Nekoma uniform, entered the gym. With the volleyball team’s attention, the four strangers stood alongside each other.

“Excuse us,” called the tall, brown haired kid. “We were told to come today to introduce ourselves.” However, the stranger seemed familiar to her. With her gaze narrowed in supreme concentration, it didn’t take long before the lightbulb in her head went off.

“Oh, you guys too!” She exclaimed in startelement, walking around the other guys’ taller forms. While she was a bit taller than the other girls, her height was small compared to the guys present so it was strange for her to be the one hidden behind someone else’s height. 

Even when she was dressed in athletic clothes and her hair up in a ponytail, recognition dawned in three of the boys’ eyes. “It’s you! Receiver-senpai!”

Internally, she couldn’t help but sweatdrop at the nickname they dubbed her. While receiving was one of her skills, it was still embarrassing to be called that. Seiri purposely ignored some of the questioning looks that the team gave her at the nickname. 

“A-ah, yes!” She said in a rushed manner. “I’m Yaku Seiri, the temporary manager for the boys’ volleyball team, but you can refer to me by my first name since my cousin goes by Yaku here.”

“Yes, Seiri-senpai!” One of the boys responded. Well, at least that was better than Receiver-senpai.

“Ohh, you’re our manager? Cool!” Voiced one of the other boys. 

“Now now, let’s all calm down. You there,” Kuroo pointed to the brown, spiky haired kid, “introduce yourself and a goal you have for the club.”

The kid stood up straight, “Inuoka Sō! I played as middle blocker in middle school and I want to make it to nationals!”

The kid next to Inuoka was one of shorter stature with light-colored hair and thick eyebrows. “I’m Teshiro Tamahiko. I played as a setter in middle school and I just want to play volleyball as much as I can.”

Next to him was an even shorter kid, maybe as tall as Yaku, who had jet black hair and matching thick eyebrows as well. “Shibayama Yuki, and I played libero. My goal is to help support my team and try and make it to nationals.”

The last member was the tallest person in the gym with light grey hair and green eyes. “I am Haiba Lev. I’m half-Japanese and half-Russian. I’ve never played volleyball before but I want to learn! My goal is to become the ace for Nekoma.” 

At the prospect of someone else becoming the ace, Yamamoto had an intimidating look on his face, the area around him dark and oppressive. “Oh, yeah? You want to be the ace? We’ll see about that! You have the height, I’ll give you that, but it’s going to take you years before you can become the ace with no volleyball experience.”

From behind him, with his arms crossed against his chest, Yaku called out admonishingly, “Yamamoto, stop with that look on your face. It’s embarrassing. Plus, we’ll see their skills soon enough.” 

Kuroo nodded his head in agreement. “This Saturday, we’ll be having a 3v3 match. It’s just a practice match to determine where your skills are at. However, I have already picked the teams out.” 

At this information, several heads turned in his direction. “Team one will consist of Teshiro-kun, Haiba-kun, and myself.” 

Kuroo purposely made eye contact with Seiri, a sly look on his face. “And as for the second team, it’ll be Inuoka-kun, Kenma, and Seiri- _chan_.” Emphasis was placed on the honorific following her name, a tidbit that she caught onto immediately. Her gaze narrowed a bit at him for the usage of it.

At the mention of his name, Kenma’s brows furrowed in puzzlement. “Eh? But Kuroo…” 

“Don’t worry, Kenma. It’s just a practice match. Plus, as a setter, you’ll be setting to our newer players anyway eventually.” Kuroo said reassuringly. While he did list valid points, Kenma wasn’t too keen on exerting more energy than necessary. 

Seiri on the other hand… “Um, Kuroo- _kun_ , I think you might be mistaken. I’m the manager, not a team member.” 

He waved a hand nonchalantly, “You’re new to the team too so it’ll help with team bonding. Plus, it’s a practice match. Let’s do something that we normally couldn’t.”

“Don’t you think it’s unfair though to Shibayama-kun? He’s one of the newer players who’ll be playing for Nekoma. Shouldn’t he be included in the practice match?” She asked, trying to reason. 

“Shibayama-kun will be tested by Yaku and Kai. So don’t you worry your pretty little head about it, okay? Surely you know how to play. Plus, as the team manager, shouldn’t you be prepared to help with the well-being of the team, practices included?” He asked provocatively with an eyebrow raised. 

If looks could kill. Granted, she had a forced smile on her face, but the veins popping out on her forehead couldn’t hide her displeasure at being backed into a corner. “As the _temporary_ manager, the well-being of the team is my concern.” She murmured concedingly. 

A wide grin of amusement was apparent on Kuroo’s face. “Let’s make it even more interesting. How about we place a bet? If my team wins, then you have to sign on as the permanent manager for Nekoma.”

At the prospect of a bet, Seiri’s ears perked up. “Oh, and what do I get if I win?”

Kuroo shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever you want.”

She was silent for a couple of moments before she spoke up, “... Fine. If I win, I get a favor from you.” With her right hand raised, her pinky is out for him to interlock with. “If we’re being serious about this bet, a pinky promise is the way to go.” 

He obliged with the promise, his pinky lacing around her’s, “Deal.”

Throughout their conversation, the older members looked on with interest. It wasn’t often that their laid-back captain did things impulsively, nor engaged actively with a girl. If their situation was a show, the background behind the captain and the manager would be a showdown between a cat and a dog. 

Thinking nothing of their interaction, Yaku brushed it off, which could later prove to be a mistake on his part from not intervening. 


	4. New Project Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding Over Games; English Project; New Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I forget, any dialogue that is bolded is said in English. 
> 
> If you want to see how I made Seiri, click on the link below! With my nonexistent skills, I'm surprised it came out pretty decent. I used VRoid Studio as the tool to make and customize my own 3D model. Once you get to the VRoid Hub, it does take a bit for the model to load, so bear with it. However, (it could just be me) those who view it from their laptops/computers, the animated model might come off as being blurry. If that happens, there is a "Media" section down the page. Just click on the photo listed to see Seiri in a clear and close-up photo! The link should work fine on mobile. 
> 
> But anywho, thanks for the support and as always, enjoy!

[Seiri Yaku - VRoid Studio](https://hub.vroid.com/characters/4681786929718490548/models/6369991343981097448)

The newer members of the club were shown to the boys’ club room by Seiri. Since the boys already had some of their practice time taken away with introductions, it was better for them to use the remaining time to their advantage. Also, Seiri knew which room since it wasn’t too far from the club room that the girls’ volleyball team uses. 

Once they were shown the way, she gave them specific instructions for tomorrow’s practice. 

Having said her piece, farewells were said from the guys as she made her way back to the gym. Upon her return, the boys had just finished their stretches and were engaged with Coach Naoi in receiving practice. 

For Morisuke, receiving practice was a breeze as the team’s libero. However, she was slightly surprised at how well everyone else was holding up. Seiri knew that Nekoma was known for their strong defense, but it was another thing to witness it from the sidelines as opposed to being part of it. 

The rest of practice passed by in a blur as Seiri tried to be a diligent manager by providing water and towels when needed. Even though she didn’t partake in today’s practice, she got to see their skills and was impressed. Since it was only six of them, they acted like a well-oiled machine.

It didn’t take long for the boys to clean up the gym once practice was over. Once Seiri was done changing, she hung around the school’s entrance, waiting for Morisuke. However, she was surprised to see two other figures walking with him towards her. 

While Morisuke was dressed fully in the uniform like her, both Kenma and Kuroo had forgone the dark blazer. A hand wave was Kuroo’s greeting to her while Kenma was fixated on the portable game in his hands. 

“They take the same train and live near us,” Morisuke explained, walking ahead of his cousin. 

“Oh, okay.” She followed after his form, Kenma and Kuroo a step behind her. 

The four of them walked in a companionable silence, the occasional sound escaping from Kenma’s game. 

Kuroo sidled up next to Morisuke as they engaged in a quiet conversation. Not trying to eavesdrop, she took a step back so she was in line with Kenma. Even though his concentration was solely on the game, his surrounding awareness was excellent, as he maneuvered around things easily that were in his path. If Seiri had that same concentration on her phone, she’d probably trip over her own feet.

Although Kuroo and Morisuke were engaged in their own conversation and Kenma engaged in his game, she wouldn’t say this with Kuroo around, but she was glad for their presence. It almost felt like she was part of a group.

Smiling softly to herself, Seiri couldn’t help but peek over at the game Kenma was playing, her brows raised in surprise. “Kozume-kun, is that the Final Fantasy series?” 

At her knowledge, Kenma momentarily paused his movements as he returned her look of surprise before he nodded his head. He didn’t have many gamer friends so it always surprised him when someone else knew what he was playing. 

“How did you know?” He asked in a monotone voice, returning his attention back to his game. 

“I recognized the characters. I used to play a few of the games back in the day. Good times.” Her expression was wistful and reminiscent, but she continued on, unaware of his focused gaze. “Final Fantasy VII has to be my favorite though in the series, both gameplay and movie. It’s going to sound cliche, but Cloud, Tifa, and Valentine would have to be my favorites. They’re all great in their own ways. What about you, Kozume-kun? Any favorites?”

Kenma was silent for a couple of seconds before he responded, “... Kenma.”

“Kenma?” She questioned, slightly confused, turning her attention to him.

With his gaze lowered, he murmured quietly, “Call me Kenma. I don’t like the stuffy honorifics, not that it would apply as much since you’re my upperclassmen anyway, especially since you’re the temporary manager.”

Seiri nodded her head, flashing him a smile. “Okay, Kenma. Then you have to call me Seiri. So, who's your favorite?”

“Mm... probably Cloud. I like his character development throughout the series, but what I like about him the most is how he tries to shoulder the burden alone so it doesn’t affect his friends. His friends are important to him, even though he doesn’t say much about it.”

Unbeknownst to the two, both Kuroo and Morisuke stopped their conversation to watch their young setter, in shock, actually engage in a full conversation with someone outside of his regular team. 

Morisuke wiped away an imaginary tear from his eye. “Ah, he’s growing up.”

**\--- THE NEXT DAY ---**

“I know it’s only the first week of school, but I have determined your big project,” declared Ms. Fujiwara, the English teacher. Audibly, groans of disappointment resonated in the classroom. “Now now, it’s not that bad. By presenting the assignment early, you’ll have plenty of time to work on your assignment before it’s due. On the brightside, you get to work with a partner.”

At the mention of working with someone, everybody’s interest was piqued, except for Seiri. If she had the option, she’d choose to work on it alone. Out of everyone in her class, she only knew three classmates: Takuma, Shizuka, and Kuroo. Since she didn’t know the other students, she didn’t want to risk her grades if they didn’t contribute as much, and the odds of being paired with someone she knew was pretty slim. 

“However,” continued Ms. Fujiwara, “I have already determined your partners. And no, you can’t work on the assignment alone since there are an even number of students now.” Seiri groaned inwardly at her luck. 

“For today, groups will be called and you will get to pick a general topic. For the assignment, you are to research the issue/topic and write a paper about it or present it in class. For the overachievers, this is the only time I will allow the possibility of extra credit. You can get a couple of bonus points if you present it in front of the class. Extra bonus points if it’s presented in English, also why the timeline of this assignment is longer than usual so make efficient usage of your time.” Ms. Fujiwara said. “Once I’m done reading the list, you will have the rest of the time of class to sit next to your partner, pick your topic and discuss the project.”

From her seat in the back, Seiri crossed her fingers on both hands, praying that she’d get assigned either with Takuma or Shizuka. 

As she listened closely to Ms. Fujiwara, she was disappointed to hear that Takuma and Shizuka were assigned together, which left her with someone she wouldn’t know. It was one of the things she hated about force group projects. 

“And last, but not least, Kuroo and Yaku. Those are the groups. Once you get together, send one person from your group to pick the topic from this box of randomly composed topics and issues. If you don’t like your topic, the other partner is allowed to pick again, but whatever their pick is will be the final topic for your group, even if you dislike that topic more. Have fun!” She called out cheerfully.

The sounds of soft chattering and seats being switched resonated throughout the room. However, Seiri remained glued to her chair throughout it all, a blank look on her face. What were the odds? She didn’t dislike Kuroo necessarily, but something about him just provokes her competitive nature, especially after what happened yesterday. 

Slouching forward, her forehead banged against the surface of the desk as she muttered, “ **Frig me. The gods have it in for me, for this is just as bad as a one hundred column Excel sheet and a picture drawn in** **_Paint_ ** **.** ”

“ **That was an unusual choice of cursing that I’ve ever heard, both in English and Japanese** ,” Kuroo commented in an amused voice above her head. 

With her chin now propped on the desk, she gave the smirking boy a half-hearted glare, a light red spot on her forehead indicating the damage done by the desk, “I didn’t want Fujiwara-sensei to call me out for cursing explicitly in English. Had to get a bit creative there.”

“Original indeed. Creative cursing aside, do you want to pick the topic or do you want me to?” Kuroo asked, pulling the nearest, unused chair next to her desk.

“I’ll do it. What’s the worst topic we can get?” She asked rhetorically, getting up from her seat. 

\--- ---

Yamamoto’s laughter echoed loudly throughout the boys’ volleyball club room. 

“For the second time Yamamoto, it isn’t that funny.” Kuroo announced, his brows furrowed in slight peevishness, as he continued to change.

“I-I’m sorry, Kuroo-san. You have to admit though, the odds of that..." This time, Yamamoto muffled his laughter, but it didn’t help Kuroo’s growing irritation. 

“He’s right though, Kuroo,” Kenma piped up. “Relationships aren’t your forte. You’ve had a few past relationships, but they didn’t last long, did they?”

Kuroo couldn’t help but shrug. “True, they didn’t, but it’s usually because they wanted something more from me. I realized that romantic relationships and I don’t mix well.”

“That’s... depressing.” Morisuke commented, a look of pity on his face.

“What about the partner repick choice? Didn’t you guys do that?” Kai asked curiously.

Kuroo released a sigh. “We did, but it seemed like the Excel and  _ Paint _ gods were determined that our topic be about relationships. I ended up picking the same topic. Fujiwara-sensei was ecstatic about the outcome since she’s a hopeless romantic. When we tried to inform her that we both lacked relationship experience, she recommended that we try fake dating and experience it ourselves. With this approach, we’d be conducting our own personal research, which she approved of.” He ran a hand down his weary expression as he recalled the unique confrontation they had with their teacher.

“Wait, Seiri-san doesn’t have any experience either?” Yamamoto questioned in surprise. 

Morisuke, who was finished changing, punched Yamamoto in the arm, a scowl on his face. The latter gave a startled yelp. “Of course she wouldn’t! As if I’d let her date. Plus, she’s only been focused on school and academics.” Morisuke boasted proudly.

Kuroo, Kai, and Kenma couldn’t help but sigh in exasperation.  _ You’re not her father _ , they thought. 

“If you both have no romantic relationship experience, why not research other forms of relationships? Like family relationships, friend relationships, and so forth,” reasoned Kai, who also finished changing. 

“I suggested familial relationship and she shot that down real quick,” Kuroo responded. “Any reason for that, Yakkun?”

On that topic, Morisuke gave them a look of uneasiness. “Let’s just say she’s not too close nor fond of her immediate family, and that the feeling is mutual, but that’s my opinion. Seiri herself doesn’t really talk about it anymore, but it’s more of a personal reason.”

While the others nodded their head in understanding, Kuroo couldn’t help but be intrigued more about their volleyball manager.

Meanwhile, the rest of the first-years listened on uninterruptedly throughout the second-and third-years’ project discussion. 

It didn’t take long for the rest of the group to finish changing. However, Yamamoto couldn’t help himself from making one more quip. 

He grinned mischievously at Morisuke. “Hey, Yaku-san. You know, all this talk about romantic relationships, if your cousin and Kuroo-san get together and get married, then he’d be your in-”

“Yamamoto, you seem more energetic than usual. You can practice double the amount if you’d like. I’d be more than happy to have you run suicides as well.” Kuroo said, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry, Kuroo-san..." 


	5. First Practice With The Whole Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team & Individual Practice; Birthday Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as always, I hope you enjoy!

As the first day of practice for the collective team, Seiri anticipated it to be a rough process. She just didn’t expect it to be so rough early on though. 

After stretches, it was determined that the players would practice their digging and receiving skills. It worked out that the team had an even amount of players to do a 2-man drill. To balance it out, the newbies were partnered with the senior players: Kuroo and Shibayama, Kai and Teshiro, Yaku and Lev, Yamamoto and Inuoka, and Kenma and Fukunaga together. 

It became quickly apparent that the Yaku and Lev pair wasn’t doing so well based on Yaku’s level of yelling. Seiri felt bad that Lev had to suffer Yaku’s strict teachings but it was necessary for someone who had no volleyball experience. 

She decided to take pity on Lev. Facing the coaches, she asked, “Um, is it alright if I assist with practice too? Not that I’m trying to overstep my boundaries, but it might be helpful coming from a different perspective.”

Coach Naoi nodded, but it was Coach Nekomata who spoke. “Please, by all means!”

Seiri nodded her head gratefully and ran over to Lev’s side, avoiding the stray balls. 

As the coaches watched the manager’s interaction from the sideline, Coach Naoi commented, “Even though it’s her second day as temporary manager, she’s dedicated to the team. Think she’ll stay on?”

Seiri was too busy demonstrating to Lev the proper technique for receiving and how best to return it to notice the coaches’ fixated gaze. “Who knows. Nothing is in stone, but I’d be more surprised if she quit, but something tells me that she’s a fighter.”

The rest of practice continued with drills to evaluate and determine the skills that needed to be improved on. Receiving was the biggest issue. For a team that was widely known for its flexibility and solid receives, serious training was going to be done. She just hoped that the first years wouldn’t die from exhaustion too quickly. 

Once the team practice was done with, the guys were supposed to do some running around the neighborhood before they resumed with individual practice. When the guys left the gym, Seiri was the only occupant left as the coaches left to do their own thing. 

Just like yesterday, Seiri was dressed in athletic wear with the school’s colors: black track pants over black shorts and a red shirt under a red jacket with black details. This time, she had an athletic bag to carry her athletic clothes that currently contained her supporters. With the guys gone, she was free to take her track pants off and put on her supporters. 

Her duties as manager came first before her desire to practice, so she made sure that their drinks were filled for their return. Once she was done with that bit, she figured she had about 10-15 minutes of practice to herself before they arrived. 

For today’s individual practice, she wanted to work on her serves. As a former player, her strongest serve was her jump serve, with regular overhand serves coming in second, and jump float serves in third. Because of her ability to perform three different serves, all with different results and intentions, it made her position even more unique on top of being a defensive specialist. Unlike the other two serves though, the jump float serve had a 50/50 chance of success. So with her remaining time, she wanted to work on that. 

As she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, her eyes became focused and serious. Subconsciously, she was aware of the eight second timeframe for her to serve. With the ball thrown in front of her, she took a couple of steps forward before jumping and hitting the ball with her right hand. During that process, she tried to aim at the white line of the net. 

The ball floated over her side of the court where it then crashed against the white line, only to drop back on her side of the court. 

She couldn’t contain the disappointed sigh from escaping, but it didn’t stop her from grabbing another volleyball and repeating the process over and over again. 

By the time the boys returned, they were surprised to see their manager dressed to play, but with the colors reversed. Since the guys were dressed in black shirts and red shorts, she purposely went for the black shorts and red top to counter them. 

Seiri was caught in the middle of returning the balls from the other side of the court to the ball cart where she sheepishly waved to them at the entrance. As she returned the couple of balls in her arms to the cart, she rushed over to the cooler where she began passing out the drinks to the correct person, based on the water bottle numbering system she had going on. 

While the guys were catching their breaths, Seiri took that time to finish returning the balls to the cart. However, she was surprised to see Kuroo assisting her. 

Feeling obligated, she called out to him, “Thanks, Kuroo-kun, but you don’t have to. I made the mess.”

He waved a hand dismissively, “It’s alright. I don’t mind. Plus, clean up is faster with multiple people, no?”

He did have a point, but it made her feel a bit bad that he had to help clean up her mess. “I guess. Thanks again.”

With two people, it took less than two minutes to return all the balls back. “If you need help with your serving, I’d be more than happy to assist.” Kuroo said seriously. 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what she was practicing on and based on the amount of balls that were on her side of the court, it seemed like she was an amateur. However, since it seemed like Kuroo was being genuine with his offer of help, she had to bite back a sassy retort. Instead, she gave him a nod of acknowledgement. “Thanks,” she murmured softly. 

Yaku, oblivious to Seiri’s wish to keep her professional volleyball career a secret, squawked affrontedly on her behalf as he began, “Seiri? Pfft, please. This girl can serve- _oof_.”

While maintaining a cordial expression with Kuroo, Seiri’s elbow found its way to Morisuke’s stomach, where he doubled over in pain. “Underhand,” she finished. “I can serve underhand, but I’m trying to work on my overhand serves.” While jump float serves were done overhand, she wasn’t exactly lying, but she wasn’t being up front either. 

Unbeknownst to Morisuke, Seiri wanted to keep her professional career a secret, as she didn’t want to separate herself from the team by appearing to be better than them with her past achievements and title. It’s not like she was ashamed of it either, but it has garnered her unwanted attention and lack of attention from those she truly wanted to impress. It just seemed better to her to just start anew in an environment that was focused on their own success. 

At the same time, she wanted to keep her skills a secret until their 3v3 match this Saturday. While it seemed kinda underhanded, Seiri wanted to win against Kuroo, solely for the sake of the bet, as she was a competitive person. She also thought it wouldn’t be fair to not give the match her all when others would be.

Kuroo’s eyes zipped back and forth between the two cousins with a raised eyebrow, but nonetheless, he accepted her answer. 

He then turned his attention to the team. “As you guys know, we’ll be using the rest of practice time for individual practice. There is always something that can be improved or worked on, as we have seen from today.” The four first-years looked slightly abashed, but Kuroo continued on, “It is better that we address it head on then to wait until the last minute. You’d only be holding yourself and the team back. Any questions or concerns, please see Kai, Seiri-chan, or myself. Dismissed.”

Morisuke couldn’t help but give Kuroo a teasing grin. “Look at Kuroo. Spoken like a true captain.” 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at his comment, “What do you mean like? I _am_ the captain.”

Seiri left the two of them to their bickering as she then approached Kenma, who looked unamused about the situation. “Hey, Kenma. Would you be able to give me some tosses? It doesn’t have to be a lot, but just enough for me to get used to your setting style for the practice match.”

“Oh, me too, Kenma-san!” Exclaimed Inuoka, who suddenly popped out of nowhere. 

“... Alright.” He replied. While it required work, it was necessary energy, especially since he’d be playing with these two against Kuroo. It didn’t hurt that Kenma also hated to lose so he was taking the practice match seriously. 

As Kai, Yaku, Shibayama and Lev practiced receiving on one side of the court, Teshiro was practicing his serves with Kuroo, who was giving him pointers and tips, with Yamamoto receiving, while Fukunaga would be receiving Seiri and Inuoka’s balls. 

“Any requests?” Kenma asked softly, who took his position beside the net. 

Seiri nodded, “A high toss away from the net is good for me.”

Since Teshiro was practicing his serves on the same side of the court as them, Seiri had to limit herself the distance she’d normally run. 

She threw the ball in the air towards Kenma before she started to the net where it was then thrown high. However, midway in air, Seiri realized that the ball was thrown a little too fast for her setup so she ended up missing the ball with her right hand. With ingrained reflexes though, her left arm shot up to connect with the ball as it was then bumped just over the net. 

Fukunaga, not expecting her to hit it with her left hand, dived for the ball a little too late as it bounced just inches from his outstretched hand.

Kenma was surprised as well by her fast reflexes, but didn’t openly show it. “Sorry, Seiri. That was too fast.”

“It’s alright,” she said, giving him a soft smile. “It was a lucky shot that I happened to hit it over. One more please.” Kenma nodded, ready to adjust his throw. 

Her display didn’t go past a certain captain, who silently watched her spiking practice with barely concealed interest. 

To Seiri, practice seemed to fly by. Before she knew it, the sun was setting and Kuroo was calling the end of practice. Even though she was playing with a different setter, she managed to sync up with Kenma rather quickly. Now she was easily spiking his throws. 

Everyone did last-minute stretches before cleaning the gym. It didn’t take long before they returned to their designated rooms to change back into their school uniforms. 

“Hey, Yakkun,” started Kuroo, “Seiri-chan played volleyball before, right?” 

Morisuke, who was in the process of putting his vest on, stopped abruptly before he nodded his head to Kuroo’s question. “Yes, what about it?”

“No reason,” Kuroo replied back. “Just trying to figure her out.” He murmured that last part to himself. It didn’t escape Kenna’s keen ears though who just gave his best friend a sideway look. 

Kai sighed to himself at how obvious Kuroo was being and how oblivious Yaku was. 

“You should take some tips from her, Yaku-san,” commented Lev. “She’s very nice and patient when it comes to teaching. All you do is yell and hit me.” 

“Huh?!” And just by Lev’s words, it lit a fire of irritation inside Yaku. “I wouldn’t have to yell if you’d do as you’re told!”

“Now now. Lev still has time before the season starts to work on his receives, especially since he wants to be Nekoma’s ace.” Kai said, trying to stabilize the peace. However, it only lit a fire under Yamamoto. 

“Him? Nekoma’s ace? Ha! Someone who can’t receive can’t be the ace.” Yamamoto exclaimed with a look of intimidation.

As the couple of players squabbled, the rest of the players left the club room. Various calls of _good work_ echoed after them. 

Seiri was unsurprised to see Kenma first return from the club room. Just like before, he was playing on his portable game device. 

“Hey, Kenma!” Seiri called out cheerfully. A nod in her general direction was his greeting. 

Together, the pair of them waited in front of the school in companionable silence as they waited for the rest of their party. 

Kenma was the first one to break the silence. “Hey, Seiri?”

“Hm?” 

“What do you think of Kuroo?” 

His sudden question caught her off guard to the point where she almost dropped her phone. “W-what? What brought this on?” 

Nonchalantly, he replied back, “Just humor me.”

“Well, it’s not much to go off of since I just met him recently, but he doesn’t seem like a bad person, even when he does stuff to antagonize me.” She said, a frown maring her face. “Other than that, he seems very loyal to the team. He’ll personally take on the newer members to improve their skills, which is admirable.” The longer she thought about it, the more she realized that Kuroo was willing to go to long lengths for his team, as she recalled the practice match that she was being forced to participate in for the sake of “team bonding.”

“He may not look like it, but he is a reliable captain.” Kenma added, his attention fixated on the game. 

Seiri couldn’t help but chuckle at his statement. “True. If I didn’t know Kuroo-kun, my first impression of him would be a bad boy or something. He has this quiet aura around him and he doesn’t really talk to the other students in the class.”

“Aww, Seiri-chan, I didn’t know you paid so much attention to me,” interrupted a familiar voice. Seiri’s cheeks flushed a bright red at being caught talking about him. 

To their right, Kuroo was lounging lazily against the school gate, watching the both of them with interest. Yaku was a few steps behind him. 

“How long have you been there?” Kenma asked with an eyebrow raised, his game paused. Seiri turned her back to him, marching on ahead alone. 

As she started to walk away, Kuroo didn’t miss the tips of Seiri’s ears that were redder than the setting sun. An impish smile appeared on his face. “Long enough to hear the end. Hope you weren’t bashing me too much, Kenma.”

“I can’t help it if it’s the truth, Kuroo.” Kenma said, also walking ahead of his two upperclassmen. 

The other two rushed to catch up.

“So, do we want to do the same thing this year for the venue?” Kuroo asked aloud. Seiri gave him a sideway glance, not sure what he was talking about.

Yaku and Kenma appeared to know what he meant. “I don’t see why not. Kai hasn’t expressed otherwise.” Yaku stated. Kenma nodded his head in agreement, even though his eyes were still on his game.

Turning her head to the side, she spoke in a low voice for Yaku, “What are you guys talking about?”

“Oh, right! You don’t know. This Sunday is Kai’s birthday and every year we go out to do karaoke with the team.”

“And Kai-kun is fine with it again?” She asked skeptically. If it were her, she’d want to change it up.

Yaku shrugged his shoulders though. “It’s what we’ve done in the years passed, and Kai hasn’t complained. He always sings too.”

“Well, alright I guess.” With her arms crossed against her chest, she tried to think of a decent birthday present to give or make for Kai. Granted, she just met him, but she wanted to still give him a gift, especially since he’s been so nice to her since she started. The fact that she wasn’t told about this sooner didn’t escape her.

Balling her left hand, it connected with Yaku’s right arm as he yelped in pain. “Ow! Seiri! What was that for?!”

With narrowed eyes, she replied back, “It’s for not telling me that Kai’s birthday was coming up. Now I have to do some shopping the day before his birthday.”

“Sorry, sorry. It slipped my mind since we always do the same thing every year.” 

“In return, you have to go shopping with me after practice this Saturday. I don’t know what Kai likes or wants.”

“Actually, I have some family stuff going on after practice.” Yaku stated apologetically. 

With a hopeful expression, she turned to the right to face her second option. “Kenm-”

“No. I don’t like shopping and I plan on playing games once I get back home.” He interrupted brutally. 

“Take Kuroo with you. He doesn’t have plans.” He continued, ignoring the shocked looks from the captain and manager. “Besides Yaku-san, Kuroo has been friends with Kai just as long.”

While it did make sense to go with Kuroo, she didn’t expect Kenma to volunteer him. “And besides, couples go on shopping dates together, even if you two are a fake couple. The sooner you start your project, the better, no?” And that was the finishing blow that Kenma landed. 

Both Kuroo and Seiri dropped their heads dramatically and sighed. “You have a point, Kenma.” She murmured sulkily. “Kuroo-kun, wanna go shopping together then Saturday? My treat.”

All Kuroo could do was nod his head in agreement. Looking off to the side, he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as the tips of his ears were slightly red. 

Watching Kuroo become silent and bashful only made her be the same, as she looked off to the other side. Unfortunately, it happened to be Yaku’s way. 

With her cheeks flushed, her cousin raised a questioning eyebrow. “Not a single word, Mori,” she whispered vehemently. 

Yaku just raised both of his hands in surrender.


	6. Practice Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3v3 Practice Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm back in school, I don't have a regular posting schedule, but I'll try to post when I can! I also found out that I suck at writing sport scenes. Oh well. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy!

Practice for the week passed by in a similar manner: team training and individual training/practice match training. Seiri was careful during the practices to keep the true extent of her abilities hidden, wanting to surprise her opponents during the actual game. 

It didn’t go past Morisuke or Kenma though. 

After almost revealing her secret that one day, Morisuke had later received an earful from her. While he wasn’t in total agreement with her reason, he respectfully followed her decision. Kenma on the otherhand continued to observe Seiri quietly whenever she played. 

The day of the practice match, Seiri made sure to get up even earlier. Even though it was just a practice match, the pregame nerves still got to her. 

Dressed in her red and black tracksuit, her long hair put up in a high ponytail, she slung the black sports bag over her shoulder and exited the house.

At 7:15am on the dot, Morisuke wasn’t surprised to see his cousin patiently waiting outside for him. If not anything else, she was a stickler for times. 

And just like her, he too was dressed in a red tracksuit, except he sported the Nekoma printing. 

“Yo!” She called out cheerfully with a wave of her hand. 

He waved back, hesitantly though. “Morning. You seem to be in an energetic mood.”

“It’s the pregame jitters, nothing else. Even though it’s a practice match, I still get excited and nervous, ya know?” Morisuke had a good idea as to what she was talking about, and he was glad to see that she still showed some excitement about the sport, even though she isn’t playing officially. 

A small smile blossomed on his face as she continued to talk, another habit of her pregame jitters. Whenever she became flustered or nervous, she had a tendency to ramble on. 

As the pair began walking to the train station, a sudden thought occurred to him. “Seiri, do you plan on taking this match seriously?”

She nodded her head in reply, a look of fake innocence on her face. “Yes. It wouldn’t be fair of me to not give it my all.”

Morisuke looked at her with narrowed eyes, an expression of doubt present. “Liar. You just want to beat Kuroo and win the bet.”

Seiri bursted out into genuine laughter at his response, but acknowledged his accurate observation. Her cousin knew her a little too well. “True, true. If there’s one thing I hate it’s losing. I just can’t wait to wipe the smirk off of Kuroo-kun’s face once I win the bet. Oh, to see the shock!” 

As she squirmed with excitement at the prospect, Morisuke couldn’t help but sweatdrop internally. Lately, it has started to dawn on him that whenever the both of them interact, Seiri’s normally calm facade is replaced with sass and childlike glee. This transformation filled him with mixed feelings. 

It was good to see her act like a normal teenager since she never could act like that around her immediate family, but bad because Kuroo was the one bringing it out. He didn’t know how to feel that someone else outside of his family could make her feel at ease. 

Arms folded across his chest, Morisuke was in deep thought when a familiar voice called out to the Yaku pair. 

“Ararara. If it isn’t Yakkun and Seiri-chan. What brings you on this side of town?” Kuroo’s voice called out jokingly as he and Kenma joined them. Like Morisuke, they were both dressed in the red Nekoma tracksuit carrying their bags. 

“Good morning, Kenma!” Seiri called out cheerfully at his presence, purposely ignoring Kuroo. “Aren’t you excited for this game?”

With an expressionless look, Kenma replied back, “What there’s to be excited about? We’re spending our Saturday morning at school at this ungodly hour.”

A look of confusion clouded over her cheeriness, “But Kenma, this is the normal time we go to school.”

“Exactly.” She blinked a couple of times in quick succession before giggling at his response. Things were never dull with Kenma around. 

Meanwhile, Kuroo watched silently as Seiri and Kenma conversed easily with each other, a word not spoken to him. Off to the side, he asked, “You can see me, right, Yakkun?”

Morisuke released a deep sigh. “Unfortunately, Kuroo.”

Kuroo shot Yakkun a look of mock pain, his hand covering his heart. “Oh, you hit where it’ll hurt the most. My heart!”

“But yet you’re still standing,” commented Kenma. 

“Only because this Boss has eight more lives left,” he replied back cheekily.

Kenma shot Kuroo a look of open disgruntlement. “Ew, don’t do that again, Kuroo. That wasn’t even remotely funny.” 

A muffled snort followed Kenma’s words, only for a feminine voice to burst out in laughter. Kenma’s expression swiveled to Seiri, her efforts of muffling her laughter failing. 

With a visible smirk, Kuroo said in a gloating tone, “The Lady thinks otherwise.”

“I-I’m sorry, Kenma. I couldn’t stop myself. The way he said that, it was too cringy to not laugh.” Tears of laughter escaped her eyes as she quickly wiped them away. As a fellow gamer, she understood the reference, the final level Boss being difficult to defeat, that he made. Kenma’s disgruntlement just pushed her off the edge. 

“She still laughed,” Kuroo retorted poutily. 

“I’m sure she knows how to play Minecraft at least, unlike a certain someone.” Kenma’s jab didn’t escape Seiri’s attention. 

In open bewilderment, she focused her attention on the tall captain. “You’re joking, right? Please tell me you’re joking.”

Unable to face her stare, Kuroo pointedly looked in the opposite direction. His silent answer launched her into another fit of laughter. 

\-- -- 

“The rules are the same as if it was a real game, best of three. Any questions? No, good. Captains, front and center.” Kai said motioning to both Kuroo and Seiri. “Heads is Seiri, tails is Kuroo.” With a flip of his hand, the coin sailed through the air… only to land tails up.

“We’ll start first,” Kuroo announced with a smirk. Seiri shrugged her shoulders, it didn’t make a difference to her. 

As Kai handed the ball to Kuroo, he couldn’t help but make one more comment softly for her ears alone. “Maybe I should take it easy on you. I don’t want to see you cry. However, it would make a fitting story for the prince to swoop in and console the damsel.”

Even though she knew that he was purposely baiting her, it lit the fire of competition inside her regardless. “This damsel wouldn’t be in distress. Whether you take it easy on me or not, I’m gonna be the one to win the bet.”

“We’ll see about that, sweetheart.”

Her brows furrowed together. “Tell me, do girls really fall for you when you call them by cutesy nicknames?”

Kuroo shrugged his shoulders, his eyes lazily taking her in. “Wouldn’t know. The only girl I’ve done that to has yet to fall for my charms. Is it working?”

At his candid admission, Seiri stared at him silently for a couple of moments. In an abrupt motion, she turned her back on him and the conversation as she walked to her side of the court where Kenma and Inuoka were waiting. “Just serve the damn ball, Kuroo-kun!” Even though he couldn’t see her face, he could see the red tips of her ears, which only made him smile harder before he walked to his side of the court. 

It didn’t take long for Seiri to steel her nerves. Being back on the court filled her with various emotions, but the one that stood out was excitement. Off on the sidelines, Morisuke watched his cousin’s intense concentration with unabashed interest. Even though she may deny it, he could tell that she missed playing volleyball for the sheer joy of it. 

Kuroo bounced the ball a couple of times before he did a small run to his jump serve. Of course Seiri had been paying attention to him whenever he practiced. Out of everyone on the team, Kuroo was the only one to have a stable jump serve.

As the ball sailed over the net, Seiri easily received it, returning the ball back to the setter’s position, where Kenma then tossed the ball to his left, where Inuoka was waiting. Inuoka jumped high and spiked the ball, only for it to be received by Kuroo, who returned it to Teshiro. 

Without wasting a second, Seiri immediately rushed towards the front of the net, her eyes narrowing in on the ball. As she expected, Teshiro tossed it to Lev, who was in front of her. Being a lot shorter than Lev, she knew she had to get the timing correct. If she was even one second late, it would be their point. 

She knew that Lev didn’t have any real experience of playing volleyball so the chances of them pulling off a quick attack was pretty low, but that didn’t deter her from playing cautiously. 

As the ball went sailing in the air, with both Seiri and Lev jumping for the ball, Lev’s hand swung up into the air… only to meet nothing. The ball plopped down onto Lev’s head and bounced to the floor the second they reached the ground. 

Silence filled the entire gym as the silent eyes watched the rolling ball. “Don’t mind, don’t mind!” Kuroo called out, slapping Lev on the back. “We’ll get the next one!” Lev, who looked a bit discouraged that it didn’t hit his hand, was rejuvenated by the captain’s words.

_Seiri [1 - 0] Kuroo_

Now that it was Seiri’s turn to serve, she contemplated as to which serve to use, only to settle on the jump serve. As a backup surprise, she would save the jump float serve for later in the game. 

As she took a deep breath, she pointed right at Kuroo who stared right back at her with slightly confused, widened eyes. As she bounced the ball a couple of times after the whistle was blown, she also did a small running start to her jump serve before launching it directly at Kuroo. However, since she sacrificed some of the power for accuracy, Kuroo was able to receive the ball, albeit a short return to the setter though. 

“Sorry, it’s short!” He yelled out. Teshiro rushed to save it with an outstretched arm as he went diving for it. “Lev, last one!” Teshiro called out. 

With an overhand pass, the ball went flying Inuoka’s way, who was able to cleanly return it to Kenma. “Right!” Seiri shouted out, uncaring that the other team knew it could be passed to her. 

With ease, he setted the ball high and away from the net, just the way she liked. A few seconds later, the volleyball slammed against Kuroo’s side of the court. Based on how hard the ball smacked into the ground, the others could tell Seiri was no amateur to the game. 

_Seiri [2 - 0] Kuroo_

With a flick of her head, the high ponytail end trailing over her shoulder, she flashed Kuroo an innocent smile. “What did you say about winning the bet?”

Kuroo quickly recovered from his initial shock before he raised an eyebrow in her direction. “For someone who said they needed to work on overhand serves, it sure doesn’t seem like it.” He called aloud.

“Whatever do you mean, Kuroo-kun? I can always work on my jump serves, I didn’t lie about that. Regardless, give it your best effort. If you’re taking it easy on me just because I’m a girl, that’s gonna be your downfall.” The tone of her voice dropped at the last sentence, emphasizing the seriousness of the matter. 

Morisuke continued to watch the game with unconcealed interest and glee. From beside him, Kai, who shook off his amazed stupor, murmured softly, “She’s played professionally, didn’t she?”

Morisuke nodded his head. “Yeah, but she called it quits this year. I thought it would be good for her and the team to have her on as a manager. It would be better to have another perspective to point out any flaws or things we can work on. Plus, I know she misses playing, even though she’ll deny it.” It was only a matter of time before the guys figured out Seiri’s volleyball identity.

Kai agreed with Morisuke’s reasoning. Now that he knew a bit of her background, he was curious as to the results of this match. 

The first game ended with Seiri’s team leading.

_Seiri [25 - 19] Kuroo_

However, Kuroo’s team took back the second set. 

_Seiri [21 - 25] Kuroo_

By now, both teams were getting exhausted. Since it wasn’t a 6v6, the three players had to put in twice as much work to keep it going. And as expected, the captains of their respective teams were the main scorers. 

However, it didn’t stop either captains from pointing out any mistakes made for their teammates to improve on. 

“Lev, if you can’t receive it properly, try to get the ball up high for your teammates to recover it!” shouted Seiri at one point. 

“Inuoka, when you block, stop and jump straight up instead of sideways! Align yourself with their dominant hand!” Kuroo yelled aloud. 

“I hope Kuroo-san wins the bet. I want Seiri to stay on as manager,” Fukunaga quietly mentioned. It startled the other players around him who stared at him in open amazement. 

Yamamoto wiped an imaginary tear away. “Just because Fukunaga-san spoke, I want her to stay on even more. Who knows the next time we’ll get a female manager again, a pretty one at that?”

Morisuke narrowed his eyes threateningly at the second-year. “Careful, that’s my cousin you’re talking about.”

“But it’s true! And I call favoritism! You don’t say anything when Kuroo openly flirts with her!” retorted Yamamoto. 

Morisuke rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Please, as if that rooster head knows how to flirt. The only things he knows how to do is play volleyball and recite the periodic table.” 

“I can hear you guys trash talking me!” Kuroo announced from his side of the court, slightly peeved. “Plus, you never know when it’ll come in handy. Like, what if you need to know the atomic mass of element 26?”

Not wasting a moment, Seiri does another jump serve. This time, Kuroo barely managed to receive it since he was distracted. “Sorry, cover! That was dirty of you, Seiri-chan!”

“Who told you to be distracted?” She called out teasingly. 

Lev rushed in and bumped the ball high into the air, giving Teshiro time to get to it and set it over the next. With trained eyes, Kenma knew Teshiro set it to a bad spot as Seiri received it, but managed to cleanly return it to Kenma who tossed it to Inuoka to spike. 

At that moment, Kuroo jumped and blocked the ball perfectly as it went ricocheting off his hands and towards Seiri’s side of the court. What they weren’t expecting was for Seiri to follow up with the block as she managed to actually dig the ball back up. “Kenma, cover!”

In less than ten seconds, Kenma gave a small jump, Inuoka jumping for it, only for him to dump it on the other side of the court. Teshiro dived a few seconds late. And that was the final point. 

_Seiri [25 - 23] Kuroo_

While Seiri and Inuoka excitedly cheered for their win, forcefully dragging Kenma into the excitement, she tossed Kuroo a smug smirk. “Iron. Atomic mass: 55.847.”

Both Kuroo and the guys on the sidelines stared at her in shock for knowing the answer. Kenma was the one who broke the silence. “Seiri, that was so nerdy of you. You just ended up lowering your coolness status just a bit for knowing what Kuroo was talking about.”

Seiri squawked indignantly, “But Kenmaa! That’s unfair! If anything, my status should be higher because I knew!”

“It’s going lower because you keep on fighting it.” 

“KENMA!” She pouted softly, poking him on the arm. “You’re about to lose a Minecraft buddy to play with.”

“... I’m sorry. It just went back up.” 

The rest of the team chuckled at their antics, but Kuroo watched on silently with a soft smile. Not many people were able to understand and interact with Kenma. So the fact that Seiri easily could, it only made him look up to her with more respect. 

“Alright, you won this time, Seiri. As promised, you get a favor from me. What do you want?” 

Winning against Kuroo was more than enough to put her in a good mood. “I’m gonna save that for a rainy day. Never know when it’ll come in handy. But anywho, now that the practice match and Shibayama’s assessment are over, there is one more agenda to get to.” 

The rest of the team looked amongst each other in confusion. Kuroo only shrugged his shoulders, unaware of what she was talking about. 

Seiri left the gym only to return a few minutes later carrying a large cardboard box. 

Intrigued, the guys surrounded her and the box, anxious to know the contents. 

Seiri brought up familiar red track jackets. The four first-years looked on excitedly as she handed out the appropriate sizes to their respective owners. “If you’re gonna play on the team, you have to look the part. Try it on. If it doesn’t fit, let me know.”

In no time, the four first-years threw it on, marveling at themselves. The older members chuckled amongst themselves, as they too put on their Nekoma jackets. 

Another red thing caught Morisuke’s attention from inside the box. “Seiri,” he started, holding up another red Nekoma jacket. However, this one was slightly different from the one the boys wear. Like theirs, it was red with white details. The only thing different was the white M in a circle on the wearer’s left breast pocket. “Is this who I think it’s for?”

Embarrassed about being caught, she shyly nodded her head. In a soft voice, “Only if it’s okay with you guys. At first, I was hesitant to stay on, but after spending this week with you guys, I’ve come to care for every individual on this team, and I want to see you guys win nationals. I know this team is more than capable of doing so with more practice and experience.”

The guys were silent, but touched at her admission. At first no one said anything, dread filling her soul at the prospect of them not wanting her on the team, until Kuroo broke it. 

With a large grin, he threw an arm around her shoulder, bringing her against his body. “You mean when _we_ win nationals. You're part of the team too. Of course we’d be happy to have you, sweetheart! We didn’t think you’d actually stay on, but I’m glad.”

“I figured she was going to stay on,” remarked Kenma. “It was pretty obvious.”

“I knew too,” announced Morisuke, who gave his cousin a thumbs up. “Glad you changed your mind, Cuz.” 

Off to the side, Yamamoto squawked at the sight of Kuroo’s arm around their new official manager. “It’s favoritism, I swear! He has his arm around her and everything, and Yaku-san isn’t saying anything.”

“That’s because this is a special moment for her, don’t ruin it.” Morisuke murmured back. 

“If this is a special moment, I think a group hug is in order,” Yamamoto suggested innocently. Just as he was about to take a step, Kai grabbed the back of his jacket and tugged him back. 

“You’ll be burned by playing with that flame. I wouldn’t recommend it, for your sake and theirs. Plus, Kuroo looks more than happy that she isn’t pushing him away.” At that moment, Kuroo sent the both of them a dirty look, which caused Seiri to remember where they were. 

She lifted his arm off of her, choosing to put on the jacket instead. Morisuke nodded his head in approval. “Looks good on you.”

“First-years, and new manager, welcome to Nekoma’s volleyball club! We look forward to working with you guys.” Kai announced calmly.

The four first-years cheered amongst themselves while the older members bickered. Expressing a soft smile, Seiri knew managing this team wouldn’t be an easy feat, but for right now, she was content.

That was until some of the members started to throw volleyballs at each other, creating a big mess in the gym. It was one thing with it being just the first-years, but once the captain joined in, it really became a warzone. 

Morisuke, Kai, and Seiri sighed aloud. Kai gave Seiri a look of helpless resignation, “My sincerest gratitude. We’ll need another firm hand to keep them in check.”

“I figured. I knew what I was getting myself into whe-”

“Look out!”

One of the stray volleyballs ended up being shot at Seiri’s head. Totally unprepared, she let out an _ump_ sound as she went crashing to the floor. Morisuke and Kai rushed to her aid while the other participants froze in their position. 

Seiri brushed off their help, standing upright on unsteady feet, grabbing the volleyball that hit her. The aura that Seiri was emitting was deathly eerie. “Which one of you threw that?”

The first-and second-years all looked to their captain, who backed further away from her. “Now now, Seiri-chan, let’s not do anything rash. I’m sorry, it was an accident, I swear. You know that I would never intentionally throw it at you.”

“But yet you tried to throw it at me, Kuroo,” remarked Kenma with a raised eyebrow. Kuroo gave him a dirty look. 

She took one step in his direction before he went bolting away. Of course, it only caused Seiri to chase after him. “Kuroo! Get back here you coward!”

“I said I was sorry!”

“Sorry isn’t going to take away the pain I’m feeling!”

“It was an accident!”

“Let me accidentally throw this at your head, and we’ll be even!”

The rest of the team watched on amusedly, not bothering to save their captain. “Kenma, help me!”

“Nope, you got yourself into that mess. Have fun.”

Kai sighed again to himself. “Didn’t think I would have to keep Seiri in line too.”

“Only if she's provoked. He had it coming.” Morisuke commented with a shrug of his shoulders.

“W-wait, sweetheart, we can talk about thi- OWW!”

Safe to say, the team didn’t think it would be so scary to have Seiri as manager. 


	7. Who Pays in a Fake Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gift Shopping; Fake Date #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thanks for all the lovely comments and appreciation for this story! I know my update timeline isn't consistent, but I am determined to update whenever I can. And always, enjoy!

The train ride back was a little awkward for Seiri. Not because Kuroo was slightly salty about her retaliation attack or the fact that they had both received a light admonishment from Kai, but because it was going to be her and Kuroo shopping for a gift together. 

In her mind, she only thought of it as running an errand with a classmate. However, because of what Kenma suggested, the idea of it being a date (albeit a fake one) was enough to make her flush slightly every time. 

They agreed to meet up at the station again in an hour and a half. Not because Seiri needed that extra time to get ready, but because she lived further than the rest of the guys. It was about a ten-minute walk from Morisuke’s house to the station, but Seiri lived an additional ten-minutes away from her cousin’s house. 

Walking by herself the rest of the way home, she was deep in thought about her situation. Unlike other high school students, Seiri never cared for the romantic aspect of a relationship, choosing to dedicate herself to her academics and volleyball. She wasn’t completely ignorant as her American friends talked about their experiences and she had been asked out before (but had respectfully declined). However, the experiences she's been told about don’t work out for her situation and the few shoujo manga she read don’t help either. 

Walking into her house after unlocking the front door, the silence of the house greeted her like an old friend. Seiri didn’t expect her parents to be waiting around for her, but one would expect some sort of exultation at her return from studying abroad. Within the last week, she had seen her father about five times, and her mother less than that. 

Brushing off those bitter feelings, she makes her way to her room where she proceeds to shower and get ready. 

About thirty minutes later, she was done. Not wanting to go overboard with her outfit, she settled on her darkest pair of skinny jeans with a white lace top and a jean jacket over it. With her long, dark hair in a side braid, she wears a white fedora with a black ribbon tied around it. She finishes the outfit off with a mini black backpack.

When she opened her bedroom door, she wasn’t expecting to see an older version of herself in the kitchen, unpacking groceries. At the sound of Seiri’s door opening, the individual stopped abruptly, looking like a deer in headlights. Seiri blinked a couple of times, looking completely unfazed. “Hello, Mother.”

“Seiri, hi! I-I wasn’t expecting you to be home at the moment. I thought you would have still been at volleyball practice.” Seiri barely managed to keep her expression neutral. She certainly hadn’t spoken to her mother about signing on as the boys’ manager so she wondered if Mori’s mom told her about it. 

“Practice already ended almost an hour ago.” Her mother’s expression furrows slightly in puzzlement. “Oh, is that so? Guess they changed it up from when you played in your first year.” This time, a look of confusion replaced Seiri’s neutral look as she tried to understand what her mother was saying. A moment later, it dawned on her. Her mother probably thinks she’s still playing for the girls’ volleyball team. 

“But no matter. Since you saw me,” her mother continued on, “I wanted to surprise you for dinner with your favorite: yakiniku. I know your father and I missed the family dinner upon your return, so I wanted to make it up to you tonight with a family dinner of our own,” she states looking slightly abashed.

To say Seiri was surprised was an understatement. With her parents’ hectic work schedule and past experience of not being actively involved in her life, she had gotten used to not receiving any attention from them. So the sudden attention threw her off. However, she notices the look of genuine absashment on her mother’s face. 

“I’ll be home for dinner tonight then,” she says, throwing a nod in her mother’s direction. “I’ll be out with a classmate shopping.” Walking to the front door, putting on her white & black sneakers, Seiri misses the smile on her mother’s face.

“Have fun and be safe!” Her mother exclaims, waving farewell. Seiri returns the gesture and is then out the door. 

No sooner is she out the door that she whips out her phone sending out a text as she makes her way to her destination. 

**Seiri**

_My mother tried to throw me a surprise dinner. Caught her in the act of preparing for it. Said she wanted to have our own family dinner since they missed out on the first one._

Seconds later, her phone buzzed from an incoming text.

**Mori**

_I’m not surprised. From what I’ve heard, she’s changed a bit since you left._

**Seiri**

_What do you mean?_

**Mori**

_This is just what my mom told me, but apparently your departure made her realize the importance of family._

Seiri’s brow furrowed in puzzlement as she typed out her response.

**Seiri**

_I don’t understand how one can come to that realization if they weren’t acting as a family before._

**Mori**

_Not too sure, but that’s something you’ll have to talk to your mom about one day, preferably soon. Based on how often our moms talked to each other within the past year, I say give her a chance. It seemed like she was remorseful about not being there for you growing up, and trust me, I know how much of a workaholic your parents are._

She had to reread her cousin’s text a few times for it to really hit her. With her bottom lip in between her teeth, she was unsure as to how to respond. Luckily, her cousin knew her well enough to send another text. 

**Mori**

_I know this might be overwhelming for you right now, but I think it’s worth a shot. You don’t want to live with the regret of not trying to amend your relationship, especially since you’ll be in college next year. And I don’t want to see you beat yourself up for not taking the chance in the future. Just remember though, it’s your mother who is taking the first step. Think it over, okay?_

**Seiri**

_I told her that I would be coming home for dinner, but anything more, I can’t promise. I will think about your words though._

As an afterthought, she sent one more text.

**Seiri**

_Thank you. I know I have a hard time expressing my appreciation, but I am grateful for you being here for me._

**Mori**

_Of course, that’s what family is for. I am your favorite cousin after all._

She couldn’t help but chuckle, easily picturing his smug expression.

**Seiri**

_Lol, that you are._

By the time Seiri got to the train station, she was 20 minutes early, which was earlier than her normal early arrival time. Not that she minded, preferring to be early than late. It helped that the April weather was pretty nice out too with a slight breeze to the otherwise bright and sunny day. 

With Kenma’s words ringing through her mind, she takes out her phone and sends another text. 

**Seiri**

_Hypothetically speaking, if one were to go on a date, what does that entail and what would one do?_

Before Seiri could even switch to a different app, the recipient responds back immediately.

**Shizuka**

_OMG! PLEASE TELL ME YOU SAID YES, AND WITH WHOM?!_

**Seiri**

_I’m not going on a real date or anything. It’s just a hypothetical question._

**Shizuka**

_-.- Hm… Sounds kinda sus, not gonna lie. Especially since it’s coming from you. The Seiri I know could care less about going on dates, but if you’re interested now, then there has to be a guy that caught your attention. Spill the deets, sista._

**Seiri**

_Says the pot calling the kettle black! When were you and Takuma going to tell me about your relationship? And don’t try to deny it, I’ve seen the matching couples’ bracelet that you both wear. I’m not that oblivious._

**Shizuka**

_I can explain. The only reason we didn’t tell you yet is because we wanted to see if this will go somewhere. You’re actually the first person to know about our relationship. We didn’t want to jeopardize the friendship circle if we broke up so soon, which would make things awkward for you._

**Seiri**

_I mean, I can understand where you’re coming from. Everyone has their own secrets. But I’ll pretend not to know anything until it’s official. Regardless of the decision, I support the both of you._

**Shizuka**

_Thanks, Seiri, and sorry to put you in such a spot. But back to your question, I assume it has to do with your group topic?_

**Seiri**

_Yes, ma’am, and as you know, I have no experience in romance or dates. My limited knowledge comes from second-hand stories and shoujo mangas._

**Shizuka**

_As you know, dates are meant to be spending time with that other person or doing things to get to know them. Some classic date ideas are: movie dates, amusement park dates, coffee dates, etc. There isn’t a set guideline for dates, so long as the both of you are having a good time._

**Seiri**

_When it comes to food, how does that work out? According to the manga, it’s usually the guy that asks the girl out and pays for the dates._

**Shizuka**

_Ah, great question, and one of differing opinions! Depending on who you ask, some people might say that the guy should be asking the girl out and be paying for the food. However, it’s the 21st century we live in. Personally, the guy doesn’t have to be the one taking the initiative or always paying. If a girl really wants to ask someone out, she’s more than capable of doing so. As for paying, at least for the first date or two, the bill should be split. However, if the guy is adamant about paying for it all, then by all means, let him! Or the female can treat the guy too._

**Seiri**

_Interesting perspective, but I will surely take it into consideration._

**Shizuka**

_Sorry, I don’t mean to rant, but I just believe that since it is the 21st century, the girls can do the same as the guys. But it can differ though with every relationship and individual. Takuma understands where I’m coming from and is fine with it._

**Seiri**

_Alrighty then, thanks!_

Closing the message app, she checked the time. A few more minutes until their designated time. 

Patiently waiting for Kuroo’s presence, she played around on her phone until a figure stands in front of her, blocking the sun’s lights. 

“Hey! I was starting to get wor-” Looking up from her phone, her brown eyes made contact with a green pair. Her body tensed slightly as she takes in the stranger. He was a few inches taller than her with light-colored hair and looked to be about her age. His expression sported a smug grin that said he knew how good looking he was too, something that annoyed her. 

“Sorry, thought you were someone else. If you’ll excuse me,” she performed a quick bow in apology and started to walk away. However, he began to follow her. 

“I can be the person you’re looking for, cutie!” He called out. She grimaced at the nickname, walking a bit faster. “I’m waiting for someone else! Please leave me alone.” She replied back. 

“You don’t have to play hard to get. We can talk about this,” his hand reached out and latched onto her wrist, stopping her progress. However hard she tried to yank back her hand, his grip was unrelenting. The beating of her heart quickened as her fight-or-flight response kicked in, and currently, she wasn’t feeling merciful.

Her eyes narrowed at the stranger in anger, “Unhand me right now before I punch you. This is sexual harassment.”

He flasheed her a cocky smile, “Honey, you’re the one making threats. I wouldn’t be so quick to start making accusations. All I wanted was to talk.”

“And I already said no, especially since you’re manhandling me!” It was clear that he wasn’t listening to her. Her other hand clenched into a fist, prepared to throw it at his face when another voice calmly interrupts. 

“I believe the lady said no, and if you don’t release her in one second, we’re gonna have an issue.” Turning to the side, her expression morphed into relief at the sight of Kuroo. Dressed in black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black jacket over it all, it almost gave off the image of a bad boy. Even though some of his rooster-hair covers his right eye a bit, it did nothing to hide the silent anger within the familiar hazel pair. 

The stranger glared haughtily at Kuroo, “And who the hell are you?” 

“I’m the boyfriend, now let her go.” The stranger appraised Kuroo, debating his chances. Kuroo was taller, and his built physique only added to the bad boy persona. The stranger tsked before releasing his grip on Seiri’s wrist. “You’re not worth the hassle,” he said before walking off. 

Cradling her wrist to her chest, her gaze narrowed threateningly at him. At his comment though, she’s about to follow him, intending to throw hands, when she’s pulled back into a lean chest, long arms locking her in the embrace, her back meeting a warm and lean chest. 

“Calm down, kitten. You can sheathe those claws,” Kuroo’s voice whispered teasingly in her ear. Calming her nerves, she took a deep breath, his scent of soap and laundry detergent a surprising balm to her frazzled nerves. 

The pair stayed locked like that for another minute. Once Seiri was calm enough, she tapped Kuroo’s arms to release his hold as she then turned around to face him, a forced smile on her face. “Kuroo-kun, thanks for your help. If you hadn’t showed up then… I would have probably been arrested for breaking his nose or something. Wasn’t planning on going down without getting a few good punches in at least.” Seiri commented cheekily, trying to downplay the seriousness of the situation and to hide how scared and angry she was about that encounter.

Kuroo tilted his head to the side, staring at her silently. She wondered if she made the wrong call before his solemn expression was replaced with his usual sly smirk as he responds back in a teasing manner. “As entertaining as that sight would be, I doubt you’d be able to do much damage. You’re a head shorter than me and I could stop you in place with one hand.” 

At his provocation, she smiled innocently. “But Kuroo-kun, being shorter gives me the advantage of kicking people where the sun doesn't shine. If you’d like, I’d be more than happy to provide a demonstration. Although, if you want kids in the future… well that won’t be a possibility once I’m done.” With a shrug of her shoulders, she proceeded towards the entrance of the train station. 

His hazel, cat-like eyes narrowed at her threat and his hands moved to cover his groin region subconsciously, “You wouldn’t dare.”

Seiri threw him a nonchalant look, “You’d be surprised. I mean, I got you back after you threw the volleyball at my head earlier, no?”

“I told you already, that was an accident, Seiri-chan!” Kuroo ran after her retreating form.

\-- --

They took the train to the nearest shopping district. Unsurprisingly, it was pretty busy for a Saturday afternoon. She had found out from Kuroo that Kai was a fan of volleyball and sea grapes. Other than that, he wasn’t a picky person really. With that limited information though, Seiri didn’t know what to get for him since Kuroo said his gift to him was a bag of the sea grapes. 

It wasn’t until something caught Seiri’s eye that she dragged Kuroo with her into one of the stores where she eagerly pointed it to him. “Kuroo-kun, do you think Kai-san would like that?” ‘That’ was a mini zen garden kit. 

Kuroo’s brows furrowed together. “I guess?” he responded unsurely. 

“It’s cute and from what I heard, it’s a stress reliever activity. Gods know how stressed he gets from being the vice-captain of this chaotic volleyball team,” she says jokingly. 

“Need I remind you that you’re also part of that chaotic team? Who else got scolded by him earlier, hm?” 

Grabbing the kit, she heads toward the register. “While I regret causing him more trouble, I don’t regret my action of throwing the ball at you. It was worth it.”

“... That’s a mean thing for you to say, Seiri-chan,” Kuroo says poutily. 

“And that was a mean thing for you to do - throwing the ball at my head, you cockatoo.”

“ _E-excuse me?!_ ” Kuroo sputtered out indignantly behind her. Seiri couldn’t hold back her laughter even if she tried. 

Shortly after her purchase, they headed to a nearby café for lunch. Once they were seated, they looked through the menu. Since Seiri didn’t have much for breakfast, she was practically salivating at the various entrée options.

“Get whatever you want, Kuroo-kun. It’s my treat since Kenma volunteered your services to help me with shopping.” Looking at the menu, she was indecisive between the curry bowl or the ramen bowl.

Kuroo shook his head though, “That wouldn’t be proper. It’s a date, so I’ll get the bill.”

However, Seiri was just as stubborn, “Well, fake date or not, you helped me, so it’s my treat.” Shizuka’s words of letting the guy pay for it if he was really adamant flew out her head. 

“Seiri-chan, it’s a date. I insist,” he said, giving her an expression that dared her to say otherwise. 

Seiri shot him a dirty look before pretending to concede defeat, an idea formulating inside her scheming brain that she dared not to show him. “Fine, but it’s my treat next time, okay?”

Kuroo shrugged his shoulders, not giving her a direct answer. “What do you plan on getting?” 

“I’m debating between the curry or the ramen. You?”

“I’m gonna go with the tempura rice bowl. Did you know that fish is filled with omega-3 fatty acids and vitamins? It’s plenty rich in calcium and phosphorus and a great source of minerals, such as iron, zinc, iodine, and so forth.” Kuroo sounded too proud about it.

Seiri blinked a few times before giving him a small, genuine smile that blossomed on her face. “... In all my life, that was the nerdiest thing I’ve ever heard, and that’s coming from me.” 

“Well, fish is healthy for you.” She let out a small giggle. “Yes, I can see that, Kuroo-kun. I’ll pass on the rich fatty acids and vitamins meal though.” 

Returning her attention back to the menu, she debated intensely between which entrée to choose that she missed the soft look on Kuroo’s face as he watched her contemplate. 

Eventually, Seiri settled on the chicken curry, much to Kuroo’s amusement. Once their order was placed, the pair actually engaged in conversation instead of their usual banter. 

“So, what made you decide to study abroad in America?” Kuroo started off with.

“Just to have the experience and to enhance my English-speaking skills. During my first year at Nekoma, my English grades were at the top of the class and once the school found out what I wanted to do for college, they were more supportive of me to study abroad.” She took a sip of her jasmine tea.

“And what do you want to go to school for?” He asked curiously.

“English, because I want to be fluent in another language, and orthopedic sports medicine, because I want to help athletes continue their dreams after receiving an injury.” Seiri murmured softly. 

Kuroo was genuinely surprised with her aspirations, but found it admirable nonetheless. “That’s really cool! You’re the first person I know who wants to do that. I’ve heard of others who want to become doctors, but don’t know what specialty. That’s very admirable of you, Seiri-chan.”

His honest praise caused her to blush slightly as she wasn’t used to being openly praised, “What about you, Kuroo-kun?”

“I’d probably go to school for chemistry or something. It’s one of the few subjects that I genuinely like to learn. Not sure what specifically I want to do yet though,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“I’m surprised you don’t want to do something with volleyball.”

“I mean, I don’t plan on playing professionally on the national level, but I wouldn’t mind being part of the volleyball circle.” He took a sip of his water. “So, how come you didn’t want to play this year? Just from what I’ve seen, the girls’ team would have loved to have you.” 

Seiri lets out a forced chuckle, “Um, you see, I was on the girls’ team my first year, and then I played in the States. I decided to take this year easy and just catch up on my studies.” She said simply, recalling the last interaction she had with her former captain and volleyball coach. Safe to say, it didn’t end well. 

At her admission, Kuroo’s brows raised in surprise before he exclaimed aloud, “So you went to nationals twice! That’s amazing! No wonder your play style seemed really used to a competitive setting.”

“How did you know that I went to nationals twice?” 

Now that they were talking about nationals, Kuroo was highly interested. “I remember the girl’s team making it to nationals my first year. You guys lost in the quarter finals though, but still impressive, nonetheless. And I remember Yakkun saying something about a cousin of his in the States who was playing nationally too, which I’m assuming was you. If I recall correctly, you guys lost in the finals though.” 

Kuroo reclines comfortably back in his seat, his arms folded across his chest, a glint of glee flashing in his hazel-eyes. Noticing it, she warily puts her guard up, not liking whatever mischief he could think of. “Now that I know, I do plan to make full use of your abilities for the team. Wait till I tell that Horned Owl Bastard about this. He’s gonna go ballistic that a national player is our manager.” Kuroo’s expression darkened a bit, thinking of the various ways he could provoke and tease his friend. 

“Horned Owl Bastard?” Seiri questioned.

“Ah, you probably don’t know, but the guy’s team participates in a training camp with three other schools. One of them is Fukurodani Academy. The Owl Bastard is the captain and ace of the team. You’ll meet them this summer when we have the training session again.”

“Ah, okay.” The school name sounded familiar, but she wasn’t too sure. 

“So, what position did you play?” 

Taking another drink of her tea, she replied, “Wing spiker, opposite hitter. I was the defense specialist on the team.”

Kuroo nodded his head. It made sense to him after playing against her personally. 

Shortly after, their food arrived and they dug in with much gusto. With the amount of calories they burned at practice, it was only natural to replenish those muscles.

Their topic shifted from about the team to personal interests and hobbies to volleyball again, where she learned that him and Kenma were good childhood friends. 

Seiri was surprised at how different Kuroo was from her initial impression. 

Just from her one week with them, she knew he was actually kind and caring, even though it was very subtle. And while he was more on the popular side, he only really hung out with the volleyball guys, Kenma especially, proving to her that he valued quality type friendship over quantity type. 

“...iri-chan.”

Although there were times he proved to be annoying and exasperating, she started to trust him enough that he was doing it for a good reason. 

“Seiri-chan?”

A pair of fingers snapped in front of her face, startling her out of her thoughts. A pair of cat-like, hazel-eyes stared at her in slight concern. “W-what?”

“You okay? I’ve been calling your name for the last minute, but you didn’t respond.” 

Leaning back in his seat, he sent her a smirk. “Don’t tell me my good looks captivated you.”

Seiri rolled her eyes in slight exasperation, “The only thing that captivated me was how you manage to keep your hair like that. Do you use gel or something?” 

A slight flush of embarrassment appeared on Kuroo’s cheeks. “No! It’s just naturally like that,” he said moodily, looking away from her. 

His response caused her to sit up in her seat, genuine intrigue in her brown eyes. Seemed like the master provoker could be unsettled about his hair. 

A sudden desire to mess with him caused her to reach across the table and ruffle his messy hair. However, she wasn’t expecting it to feel so soft, as her fingers then shifted through his dark locks. 

Kuroo could only stare at her in amazement at the boldness of her actions, but didn’t move away, nonetheless. 

Silence filled the area around them until her eyes made contact with his. Realization of her actions slowly dawned on her then as horror and embarrassment filled her body. 

Swiftly, she retracted her hand and murmured out a quick apology and an excuse about needing to use the bathroom. 

Before Kuroo could even react, she was gone from the table. 

In the girls’ bathroom, Seiri was washing her hands as she tried to calm her furiously beating heart of flustered nerves. She didn’t know what exactly came over her, but she knew it was an unnatural response for her to do. 

Mulling over her actions, she wouldn’t be upset if Kuroo thought she was weird. Hell, she thought she was weird, but she didn’t want to mess up her chances of genuinely making friends with the volleyball team. 

Takuma and Shizuka were great friends since her first year, but she didn’t want to feel like a third wheel whenever they hang out together now. And while some of the girls from the volleyball team were nice, most of them were catty and two-timing, a mix that she didn’t want to get herself involved with (another reason as to why she didn’t go back).

Steeling her nerves, she assured herself that she was going to apologize again and just move on. She knew Kuroo wouldn’t seriously think that she was trying to make a move on him after all this time. Seiri didn’t have time for a relationship, not with school, volleyball, and university entrance exams around the corner. 

On her way back to the table, she made a slight detour to the front desk to pay for their meal. 

Kuroo was too busy on his phone that he didn’t notice Seiri’s return until her voice spoke up across from the table. “Hey, sorry about that. I don’t know what happened. I just meant to mess with your hair.”

Hastily tucking his phone back in his pocket, he dismissively waved aside her apology. “Don’t fret the details, sweetheart. If you want to feel me up anytime, all you had to do was ask.” He said with a wink. “Just don’t let Yakkun know. He’ll kill me.”

Seeing that Kuroo was being his normal, jokester self, a look of relief made its way onto her face. 

Seeing that Seiri seemed to be feeling better now, he was about to call the waiter over for their bill when Seiri waved a slip of paper in the air. 

“If you’re calling for the bill, don’t bother. I already paid for it,” she said cheekily. “You can get the bill next time, Cockatoo.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened in shock at her action, before realizing that she probably took the opportunity on her way from the bathroom. He shook his head in amusement, “You sly, sly fox. I’ll get you back.”

Seiri, who already had her stuff and was walking away from the table, turned back to flash him a wink. “Gotta be faster than that, Captain. Let’s go, slowpoke!”

Kuroo quickly followed after her form, but not before he swiped her white fedora off her head and placed it securely on his, flashing her another smirk. “Gotta grow taller than that if you want to do any damage, Ms. Manager,” he quipped. He heard her squawk indignantly about her missing hat and height comment. 

A moment later, he dashed down the street, the sound of his laughter carried by the wind. 

It was good timing as Seiri was just about to pinch his side in retaliation since she knew she couldn’t physically take her hat back. So she had to settle for a childish, tongue sticking out gesture behind his retreating back as Kuroo then missed the soft smile on her face at his antics. 


End file.
